The Perfect Couple meets the Parents
by lightatmidnight
Summary: Petunia's view of James and Lily meeting Lily's and her's parents. She wishes Vernon were as charming as James. But perfect isn't the best future...


Petunia's Thoughts

Lily had always been the perfect one. She had gotten the best grades. If Petunia got a 97, then Lily most certainly had gotten even higher than that. Petunia got blue eyes. Dull blue eyes, while Lily got the brightest green eyes a person would ever see. Petunia got stringy blonde hair while Lily got long curled like a professionals, shiny hair as if in a Pantene commercial. Lily was special. She had powers that Petunia could never have. She could fix things with a wave of her wand, and cure the common cold. Lily was perfect. Petunia just wasn't. Petunia met a very nice boy, perhaps a bit on the large side, but he was perfectly normal. Something Petunia liked very much. They started going out, and Petunia was happy. She could hold something over Lily. She had a boy who loved her. Whenever Lily came home, or sent letters, Petunia would brag about her boyfriend, and the fact that Lily didn't have one. It pleased Petunia to be able to finally be good at something. Suddenly, Lily started talking- --about a boy. It didn't bother Petunia though. How many boys could look good at a freak school? They were probably all nerds who would grow up to be losers. Petunia had a boyfriend who was rich, and would be a successful businessman. Lily came bounding down the stairs wearing a cute blue and green baby-doll dress with skinny jeans. "Why are you dressed up?" Petunia sneered, "It's just your freak boyfriend." Lily didn't seem miffed about the comment. She was too busy brushing her already perfect hair into two simple plaits. Petunia would never admit this, but Lily looked very pretty. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lily's eyes brightened, "That must be him. I'll get it." She opened the door and hugged someone. Petunia heard a voice say, "Nice to see you too. I'm going to assume you missed me." As Lily and the boy walked into the room, Petunia prepared herself for a terrible sight. Perhaps a nerd, or a gangster would be with Lily that their parents would never approve of. However, if those were Petunia's hopes, they were dashed, the boy was, there was no other word for it, _handsome_. He was wearing a striped button down that was unbuttoned, and underneath was a t-shirt and skinny jeans. There wasn't a tattoo, chain, or a pocket protector in sight. Petunia sniffed. She caught a scent of cologne that smelled nice, and it definitely wasn't cheap. However, her sniff caught the boys attention. He looked at her, and she was surprised. Behind glasses, the boy's eyes seemed to change from a blue, to a brown, to a green. Almost like a magi—a special hazel. However, that wasn't the odd part. It was the fact that his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in centuries. On any other boy, it would've looked terrible, but on this one, it seemed to be a symbol of the fact that he looked good. Petunia wished her boyfriend Vernon looked that amazing. She would have given anything for Vernon to have his toned body and taste in clothes. Vernon was always wearing a tie and hair gel. And he never wore cologne. Lily spoke up. "Er, Petunia, James Potter, James, Petunia, my sister. " The boys eyes showed recognition as though he had heard her name before. "Pleasure to meet you," he said shaking her hand. Her parents had heard the voices and entered the room. "Sweetie, is this James?" her mother asked Lily. "Yes," Lily replied. "You insisted upon meeting him, so I brought him." "Hm..James, eh?" her father eyed beadily. "Pleasure to meet both of you," James shook their hands, "Mrs. Evans, I've heard a lot about you, including the fact that you enjoyed the piano, so I thought you would enjoy this interesting thing that I found in Diagon Alley earlier," he said holding out a small Swavoroski crystal covered piano. "If you tell it what to play, it'll play it for you," he gave the piano to her, and everyone watched as she whispered Mozart Concerto Number and it began the first couple notes, with the tiny keys going down, as though someone were playing it. "It's beautiful, it must have cost a fortune," her mother said in awe. "It was nothing," James replied. "Daddy, James's family is one of the richest wizarding families in the world currently," Lily interrupted. "Really?" her father's eyes lit up with interest. "And what do you aspire to become when you start working James?" "An auror, it's a dark wizard catcher. Much like a policeman, it's really a very interesting job," James replied. Petunia's heart sank like a stone. It was like he knew exactly what to say. Her father was a policeman. "Ah, yes!" her father replied quickly, "I'm a policeman, and I think that it is great that my daughter chose someone who believes like I do, that laws should be enforced." He continued to talk, and James listened intently, nodding and adding in comments here or there. Petunia was upset that her parents were taking James in and treating him so kindly, their first encounter hadn't gone nearly as well, even though Petunia didn't like to admit it. Vernon had gone on and on about how one of the local police had accused him about parking in a no parking spot until her father had interrupted and said that he thought that police men were perfectly good men. Vernon had stared at him, and blustered, "We-well- h-how do you have evidence of this?" Her father stared at him coldly before saying that he was a policemen, and watched as Vernon turned the colors of a traffic light. The rest of the night was slightly strained after that. However, her parents seemed to be at perfect ease with James, who seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He and Lily were telling stories of the Marauder's (whoever they were) pranks at school, while her parents laughed. "Who are these Marauder's?" her father chortled. "They seem like a likable gang of people." James grinned. "That would be me and my friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Mr. Evans." "Don't call me Mr. Evans, it's just John."Petunia was fuming. How come she and Vernon didn't get the same type of treatment? They were the normal ones!!! "Sweetie, are these the annoying er-- prats you complain about each summer?" her mother asked tentatively. Petunia felt some satisfaction as she watched Lily turn petal pink and James laugh. "Yes Mum," she answered. "So your I hate Potter attitude applies at home as well…"James teased her, "I'll have to mention that to Pad-I mean Sirius." "I must get dinner!" her mother quickly said, sensing the two teens probably needed some time alone. "Help me, John?" "Oh-er-yes," her father immediately responded. That left Petunia, James, and Lily together. James was teasing Lily by touching the back of Lily's neck, which Petunia knew was her soft spot. Lily would shudder every time he did it. "It's not fair!" Lily said, "You still won't tell me what those nicknames mean!" James rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you when we don't have an audience," he said kissing the top of her head. "But that'll never happen," Lily said. "Actually, I was meaning to ask your parents if you would like to stay in the Potter Mansion with the Marauders and I for a week. Your friends Mary, Alice, and Sarah have already responded yes. They're all going to the annual ball we have every year," James offered, "My parents would want to meet you." "Really?" Lily questioned, "I'll have to ask my parents," She said kissing his collarbone. He shuddered. "Ha!! I found your weak point!" Lily shouted triumphantly. "Smart, no other girl's figured it out before," James smiled. "How many girls have you dated?" Lily asked. James shifted uncomfortably, as Petunia saw her parents come into the room. "Er, there was Celine, Terry, Anne, Annie, Corrie, and Rebecca from Ravenclaw. There was Joanne, Kathleen, Marrie, Paula, Farah, and Susan from Hufflepuff. There was Elana, Wanda, Sandy, Jessica, Patty, Catherine, Ashley, Kate, Kelly, Selena, Hestia, Hera, Madeline, Alicia, Kristen-(Petunia and her parent's eyes were getting wider as the list grew), Destiny, Miley, Demi, Amanda, Polly, Dylan, Tracy, and Hope from Gryffindor, and 3 muggles, Emily, Crystal, and Sunny," he ended awkwardly. "So 39 I guess." Petunia and her parents looked at Lily to see if she would dump him on the spot but she didn't look worried. "Dang James, I knew you, Sirius, and Remus put together got around, but I never guessed that many. That's almost as many detentions that you've gotten for pulling pranks!" Petunia felt her heart leap, there was no way her parents would let Lily date a player. "So James is popular at school then?" her mother asked. "He, Sirius, and Remus are the heartthrobs of the school Mum," Lily looked up surprised to see her parents there. "Why?" her father asked slightly coldly. Petunia felt triumphant, they were going to get rid of him. "Quidditch, mostly," James replied. "People on the quidditch teams are usually very er-interesting to watch. It's like football in your world. I'm the chaser. I score the goals. It's my favorite game." Petunia groaned inwardly. How did this boy know that her parents were the biggest fans of football in the world? Vernon certainly didn't care. She watched as her parents eyes brightened. "Good boy you got there Lily. Authority, head boy, right?" her mother said. Not bothering to wait for an answer she continued, "Sports, quidditch, like football, and humorous. Popular too, as we can tell by his reputation," Petunia's heart had risen and sank like a rollercoaster over the past hour, but this was the lowest. Her parents approved. Her sister had beaten her again. If she had a great boyfriend, her sister had a better one. It just wasn't fair. Petunia had always tried so hard to please her parents, and now her sister was the prettier one of the sisters, and she had the perfect boyfriend.

4 Years Later:

She saw the baby lying on her doorstep. It opened it's eyes. It had green eyes, just like her sister's. Petunia read the letter and in her mind she cried, "See sister? This is what being perfect led you to. You're dead as a rock, next to your perfectly dead husband. I'm still alive!" Her mind flashed back to that day back in the parlor. Out of all those people that day, she was the only one still alive, and that was what hurt the most.

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Read and plz review. I accept all reviews. 


End file.
